ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! MP Chapter 253
A mysterious guy arrived to Mathew home in a stormy night, which revealed to be a Gravekeeper for the Pharaoh and dangred him of the danger of a group of Graverobbers which seek his death and before ending his words he got shot by a mysterious man and get killed, and then challenged Yami Mathew to a Duel!!. Summary Egypt At an egyptian tomp, a guy is trying to get in while other preventing him. * Gravekeeper: Get out!! no one shall enter the tomp!! * Guy:Heh, step aside or i will.. * Gravekeeper: Do you threat me i will then the guy removes his gloves revealing a strange hieratic text * Guy while his hand glowing: Come out!!! * Gravekeeper: What this!!!! A light cover the area throwing the Gravekeeper agaisnt a stone, then the Guy enters the tomp. Domino High School at Domino High School.. * Parshino: Finally, the class is over, Paroxes, Mathew let's go. * Paroxes: Why you are very hasty. * Parshino: Are you serious!, did you forget!! today we will visit Egypt to disover Mathew secrets. * Paroxes: Of course, i didn't forget but.., Mathew, why are you too gloomy. * Mathew: Nothing, but i am just thinking of what we could face?!, let's get out anyway!! Domino City at the street, Mathew and his friend talks while they are walking. * Parshino: Isn't it great that we are out of troubles after Ishi. * Mathew: Yes, but i smells that our Travel would make us new trouple. * Paroxes: Maybe not, this time ! * Mathew: Sorry, i didn't mean to be very harsh. * Parshino: Dont mind, After all you face, you must feel like this! * Paroxes: OK now we should go to our homes to make everything ready for our travel. * Mathew: I talked to yugi to meet him in the Watch Square now, so Goodbye for now Domino Watch Square at the Watch Square * Mathew: He is there Yami Mathew took his place. * Yami Mathew: Yugi!! * Yami Yugi: Hey Mathew!! * Yami Mathew: Will you go with us to Egypt?! * Yami Yugi: Yes i also have my affairs there. * Yami Mathew: Do you feel the same is me? * Yami Yugi: Do you mean a new trouble? yes i am feel the same! * Yami Mathew: That what i was want to know from you. * Yami Yugi: We shall meet tonight!! * Yami Yugi: Ok, goodbye now! Stormy Night at mathew home.. * Mathew: I packed all our important things! * Yami Mathew: Good! * Mathew: It's now been a month after our Duel with Yugi and we now feel a new trouble! and it appears Yugi feels the same * Yami Mathew: Yes, and now i think i must end my journey here in this world, but still i didn't know where to start, maybe our visit to Egypt will be the start. * Mathew: Hmmm, we will know tommorow there, * Yami Mathew:.... The home bell start ringing. * Mathew: who might come in this stormy night. Mathew opened the door founding a Strange man * Gravekeeper: You must be the Pharaoh!! * Mathew: What * Gravekeeper: Wait, are you the Pharaoh?! Yami Mathew took Mathew place * Yami Mathew: Yes, i am is the pharaoh, but how you know? * Gravekeeper: There is no time, i am here to tell you that your tomp is ruined!! * Yami Mathew: i still didn't know what you are talking about?! * Gravekeeper: you will know later from my Brother, but i am here to warns you from a band of Graverobbers!! * Yami Mathew: Graverobbers!?? who are they? * Gravekeeper: You shall know that they control the Gods,,ahhhh A guy shot the Gravekeeper by a pistol. * Guy: it seems that i got late! * Yami Mathew: Are you alright!? Whats those Gods? * Gravekeeper: Don't mind me, find my brother and he will help you, he in this town the guy shot him two shots killing him. * Yami Mathew: What did you do?!! * Guy: He shall shut his mouth, anyway i killed one of those folish Gravekeepers, 2 more to go. * Yami Mathew: Are you one of those Graverobbres?!! * Kyo: My name is Kyo!!, and you're right that i am a Graverobber!! * Yami Mathew: What you want from me?!! * Kyo: What the point of telling you!? * Yami Mathew: Then what the point of coming here! * Kyo: simbly, Duel Me!! * Yami Mathew: I will give you what you want, i will stop you here!! Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! MP Episodes Category:Chapters